


The Prince and the Frog

by HongYue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, attempted comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongYue/pseuds/HongYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin, one of the eleven princes falls in love with the frog of the school. </p><p>Or did he find himself a princess in disguise? </p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry, my summaries aren't the best........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're not serious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic and posting it on a website, and I'll do my best. There will be some grammatical errors, and if anything confuses you, please comment, and enjoy!

“I am Do Kyungsoo. My stage name here is D.O. Nice to meet you all.” A boy with short brown hair and large eyes, with heart shaped lips introduced himself in front of a small class of fifteen people. He was sweating and stared at the ground, unconfident to look at the class in the eyes. He was already shy, and with the atmosphere, the situation was worse. Sadly the teacher did not notice, and went on questioning him. “So, in this prestigious art school in Iceland, what is your specialty?” DO stared at the ground for a second and then responded softly, “singing.”  
“I’m sorry, what was that?”  
“Singing. I’m here because of my singing.”  
“Ah~ I see! Would you please give us a small sample?” The teacher smiled encouragingly, but DO stared at him with desperate eyes, in which the teacher finally understood. “Ah! Would you look at the time? We need to return to the lesson. Everyone, please take care of your new student, and DO feel free to ask any of us for help.” DO nodded. “Umm, where should I sit?”  
“How about you sit next to our...Kai! Kai, raise your hand.” Another boy with long bands and silver hair with tan skin waved. DO bowed slightly with a small thank you, and sat next to him, noticing the glares and stares from the rest of the class. However, all that was stopped as DO looked at everyone with his down, and then his pupils staring up at the board. Even the teacher was slightly intimidated, but he went back to the lesson. Kai poked DO and whispered, “You’re glaring.”  
“I’m not glaring.”  
“Okay then.” Kai nodded in understanding, though in his mind he was thinking of how miserable he’ll be in class, as he’ll have to sit next to someone as scary as him. 

This was their first encounter and conversation, and Do Kyungsoo did not like this Kai, or Kim Jongin, as it says on his nameplate. 

The rest of his classes were hard for Jongin, as he shared almost all of his classes with DO.And it was not fun, listening to his introduction over and over, and just sitting next to him was nerve wracking, as he glared at everyone. 

And for DO, he was equally unhappy, as he had to see Kai’s face at almost every single class. He hoped that his singing class did not have his tan face. 

Kai crossed his fingers through out his second to last class, hoping that DO wasn’t in his next class, which happened to be his favorite: dance class. 

Thank the gods, (though not the kaisoo god) they weren’t in their respective favorite classes. But the next day would be as hellish as the first. 

At least, that’s what Kai told himself right before he fell asleep.


	2. Staring staring staring... BAM! Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jongin or Kai finds him staring....but at whom? (lifts eyebrows....that's pretty obvious..if you still don't know, its DO!!)   
> and I know I'm supposed to write it as D.O but I hope you can forgive me~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! If you read the previous chapter, thank you very much! Here's the next one. One thing to clarify though, yes, their school is in Iceland. Don't question it......>.

A FEW HOURS BACK:

DO was especially happy when he entered the studio. It was particularly intriguing, as he would be the only person in there, besides the teacher, but it was his. He could come in at any time, and he could sing to his delight. Not only that, the teacher was rather amazed at his voice, in which he had pride in. DO called his parents to give them some feedback, and to reassure them that he would be fine, and the first day was done. 

 

PRESENT:   
During the lesson, Kai could not concentrate. DO was practically shining in his seat. The teacher looked a lot more comfortable, and surprisingly, DO was strangely fluent in english, which surprised Kai.

Not only that, he was surprised that he had spent the whole beginning of the lesson staring at DO. It wasn’t his fault. His eyes..just wandered off into that direction. And of course, he was in his day dream when the teacher called on him to answer a question. “Kim Jongin Kai, I would advise you to stop drooling over the new student, and advise you to answer the question. Your grade in english isn’t the best either.”   
Kai blushed heavily and nodded, and answered the question. 

But he could feel the piercing stare of Kyungsoo as he went up to the board to answer. 

 

During passing period, one of Kai’s best friend, SeHun, poked him hard in the back and tickled him. Hard. 

After a few pinches and punches, Kai regained his breath and composure.   
“So lover boy, where have you been in all of first period?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Hello~~ Did you not notice yourself staring deep into the transfer student’s body, mind, and soul?”   
Kai nodded and let his words flow in one ear, and then out the other. He was busy staring at someone interesting. 

SeHun sighed in defeat after he noticed that Kai was listening at all. He followed his line of sight, only to laugh and then poke one more time to tease him. The second period started, and the whole process started once more. 

After being humiliated four times in each of his respective four classes, Kai was done with school. He couldn’t help it. DO was just interesting. He had so many different expressions. When he was surprised or interested, his eyes widened like deer, and you could see his the white of his eyes. When he was confused or frustrated, he bowed his head, and glared at the sheet of paper or problem. It was funny though, seeing him glare at a piece of paper and completely loathe something that was made of wood and had words imprinted on it. 

When he was embarrassed, he would play with his hair, or bow his head even more, so that you could only see his hair. He was interesting. And Kai liked interesting people. 

“ChanYeol, help me! Kai has gone off into lala land, and I can’t bring him back!” ChanYeol turned around, and looked that the two weirdly. “What happened?”   
SeHun could only giggle and laugh. “Well in class, Kai would not stop staring at the new transfer student, and the teacher kept on humiliating him. It was so funny, and Kai still hasn’t come back from staring at him.” ChanYeol smiled wickedly. “Does our little Kai have a little crush?” Kai came back to his senses and punched him hard. ChanYeol laughed, and tried to run, but he took his fate head on. “Who is it anyway?” “He’s Do Kyungsoo.” ChanYeol raised his eyebrows. “Him? He’s my roommate.” Kai whipped his head, and cocked his head. “You and him, roommates?” ChanYeol nodded slowly, and smiled wickedly again. “Oh~ Is someone jealous?”   
Kai shook his head defensively. “I can’t imagine the two of you getting along.”   
“Well, I haven’t talked to him yet, and I rarely see him. He came back late, and I was asleep.” Kai nodded in understanding, and wandered off into his next class. ChanYeol yelled, “Don’t go off into lala land again!” Kai punched him, but he wasn’t aware of another person standing right there in the doorway. During self study period, Kai sat there, listening to music. He watched the clock tick slowly and the leaves outside the window float softly down in the wind, until he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. “Yeah?” Kai unplugged one of his earphones and leaned forward, whispering to DO.   
“Why have you been staring at me throughout the day?”   
“No I haven’t.”   
DO raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.   
Kai looked away and mumbled something.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”   
Kai looked embarrassed and softly whispered in his ear, “I was thinking maybe we can be friends?”   
DO looked surprised, and asked him why. Kai once again leaned in and said, “Because you seem interesting. And I want to hear you sing.”   
DO looked at him weirdly for a few minutes, but nodded in the end. Kai smiled his friendly grin, and held out his right hand. “I’m Kim Jongin, but you can call me Kai, and I’m here because of my dancing.” DO shook it, and nodded that he understood. “Hello, I am DO, or Do Kyungsoo. I’m here because of singing.” Kai nodded lazily. “Aren’t you being rude?”   
“Sorry, I heard you introduce yourself a ton of times already...so yeah..” DO nodded. “Makes sense” There was a slight awkward atmosphere, but that was broken after DO asked him how old he was.   
“17.”   
“18”   
Kai nodded lazily, and then comprehended that he was older. “You’re my hyung?” DO nodded. “But you look so….” “Young?” Kai nodded. DO shrugged. “I get that a lot.” Kai nodded, and then resumed his staring.   
“Why do you always do that?”   
“Do what?”   
“Staring.”   
“Didn’t I already answer that?”   
“But we’re friends already, aren’t we?”   
“Well, I want to be close friends.”   
DO nodded, but suddenly bowed his head. Kai leaned in closer, and spotted a small smile. “You know you can lift your head when you smile.” DO lifted his head, and had a slight blush. “I’m sorry.” Kai chuckled. “Why are you apologizing? I was just stating something.” DO smiled brightly, and Kai stared even harder. DO stared back, and then it became a heated staring competition.   
“What are we doing?”   
“Staring contest.”   
DO nodded and then smiled competitively. “I’ll win this.”   
Kai smirked. “Oh, is this a challenge?” After a full minute, Kai eye’s were starting to hurt. He could feel water coming up to his eyes, and to be honest he was prone to crying when he was emotional. “You should stop, or else you’re going to start crying.” Kai shook his head, but then cursed himself for his stubbornness. He just didn’t like to lose. DO was staring at him with no problem, and Kai almost felt himself blink, when he was saved by the bell. “We’ll continue later,” Kai promised DO. He wouldn’t lose. DO nodded, and then cokced his head, asking him where was he going. Kai pointed to the cafeteria. DO nodded once more in understanding, and then waved him off.   
DO bowed his head and smiled. “I made a friend today, Mom and Dad!” He repeated in his head as he walked out of the classroom with a smile. He grabbed his homemade lunch from his locker, and then headed toward the cafeteria to sit and eat. He spotted Kai, ChanYeol and their group of friends. “So ChanYeol and Kai are friends?” DO thought to himself as he sat two tables away from their group. 

Lucky for Kai, and maybe not for DO, Kai saw him the moment he walked into the cafeteria. He wanted to shout for him to sit down, but he was a bit embarrassed to do that. Hey, he was a cool teenager, even he has those moments of embarrassment. When he saw DO sit at an empty table by himself, he just couldn’t help himself. “DO!” DO looked up from his lunch and spotted the owner of the voice that called for him. Kai waved and motioned him to come over. DO went up and lifted an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” His gesture seemed to ask. Kai rolled his eyes, and gave him the, “are you serious?” look. He motioned him over once more, and DO cautiously came over. Kai rolled his eyes once more, and then grabbed him by the wrist. In that motion, he had dragged a chair in his other and then placed DO in the seat next to him. “Are you sure?” DO asked softly. Kai nodded and smiled. “Of course! You’re my friend, so that means that these people are yours!” DO nodded and then stood up. He formally bowed and introduced himself. Everyone nodded their heads in acknowledgment. ChanYeol, someone with a rather impressive and ears stood up and clasped him on the back. “He’s my roommate.” A boy with black hair with bangs that swept across his forehead, like several of the other people, and super thick eyeliner nodded. “Great to know that ChanYeol. As if we really cared.” “BaekHyun!” Another boy, rather short compared to the other two, and about DO’s height stood up. He was older than DO, he knew that, and rather spiky hair, but that was only in the front. “That was rather rude. Hello, I am SuHo, real name Kim Junmyeon. I’m here because of singing.” DO bowed and then stared at the other boy with the name of “BaekHyun.”   
“Woah, there’s no need to stare at me like that. You interested?” BaekHyun joked. DO laughed softly and shook his head. “Well if you want me to introduce myself so badly, I will.” DO laughed once more, and then nodded. BaekHyun laughed loudly, and then regained composure. “And as a thanks I’ll introduce you to everyone else. But first, I am BaekHyun. They didn’t change my stage name, like some of the people, but my full name is Byun BaekHyun. I’m here for singing too. The one with a supposedly cold gaze and deep voice, Kris. He’s here for his rapping skills and for speaking four languages, oh and he’s WuYiFan. He’s part of the sub Chinese group here. The one sitting one his right and the panda eyes is Tao, while his real name is HuangZiTao, and he’s also here for rapping and his kungfu/dancing. He’s also part of the chinese group. His korean still is shaky though. Sitting on his right is the famous jawline Chen. Beware, he’s not chinese. He’s korean, but he’s was placed in the chinese group due to looks, and his chinese is decent. He sings most of the high notes in our band.”   
“You’re a band?” All eleven nodded. “That’s pretty cool.” All of them smiled, as BaekHyun resumed. “The one with the brown hair and short bangs across the forehead is Lay, or ZhangYiXin. He’s a composer in training and a really good dancer. Next to him is SeHun. His full name is Oh SeHun, and he’s our rapper and the youngest out us all. Next to him, the girly man and eyes like a deer, is LuHan. That’s also his full name. He’s here for singing. As you can tell most of us are here for singing and dancing. Then there’s XiuMin, the oldest out of us all, and he’s in all three categories. You already know Kai, and ChanYeol.”   
“What is ChanYeol here for?”   
“You don’t know? Well, he’s here for rapping. ChanYeol, shame on you on not telling him.” ChanYeol chuckled and said sorry. DO smiled. “Wow all of you seem amazing.” All of them chuckled. “Not really. Now lets hear that voice.” DO stared at his lunch for a split second, and then looked up and cocked his head. Beside him, he could hear Kai’s deep chuckle.   
“You didn’t hear a word he said, did you?”   
DO laughed, embarrassed.   
ChanYeol stared at the two, and smiled his commercial teeth. “How did you know? He could have been confused.”   
SeHun laughed and then pointed out that Kai had been staring at DO the whole day and yesterday, and that it was impossible for him not to know. The rest of the group laughed heartily, and DO felt himself laugh along with them. He had made friends. And he was happy.  
And not only that, he didn’t have to sing in front of eleven other people. 

When DO entered the practice room for singing, he was surprised to see Chen there. Chen smiled and waved. “Hello!...DO, right? You here for singing? But this late?” DO nodded. “Well, I could say the same about you. And I like singing by myself.” Chen chuckled. “Would you like to sing together? I’m really curious about your voice. I heard that you did really well during the exams.” DO stared at him. “How did you know about my outcomes. They told me it was private.”   
“My mother is the headmaster. That’s why we have EXO.”   
“EXO?”   
“The name of the band. Every year, every art school has a competition with other art schools, and we are the participants.”   
“I see.”   
“You know, if you have the skills like that, then you could easily enter the band.”   
DO shrugged. “Well, its been awhile since I have performed in front of someone, and I have been to several competitions, but I’m still… you know.. a bit awkward.” Chen nodded in understanding. “Shall we get to the singing?” DO nodded embarrassingly.   
As he stood in front of the mic, he immediately relaxed, and he coughed a bit to get his voice warmed up. And when he opened his mouth to sing, Chen stared in awe. He smiled, and then closed his eyes. He knew this song, and he couldn’t help but sing along. DO stopped for a bit, and looked at Chen. He smiled a large smile and sang. It was beautiful, and who was standing out in the doorway besides the other ten members. They had just came back from their evening practice sessions, and they wanted to find Chen. Instead they found a beautiful duet singing to one of their songs, “Don’t go.” They stared at DO as Chen stopped to listen to his voice more closer. Kai’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as wide as DO’s. When Chen picked up DO left off, Kai couldn’t help but jump in with Lay and start dancing. DO jumped in shock, and Chen smiled at his reaction. SeHun and LuHan shrugged. LuHan, SuHo, and BaekHyun joined them and SeHun and XiuMin danced along with the others. The three rappers stood there as the audience and clapped their hands to the beat. ChanYeol started to beatbox, and DO added along his version. ChanYeol nodded his head in approval. After the song ended, their voices still could be heard throughout the room. The three rappers started to clap, the dancers, and then the singers. Chen clapped DO’s back. “You’re really good! Why don’t you join us!” The rest voiced their approval, and DO stared at the ground. After a few seconds, the eleven boys started to get worried, until Kai stared slid into DO’s view and laughed. “He’s smiling at the ground. DO-ah! Just look up and smile at us!” DO looked up and smiled even harder, and everyone cheered!   
“Now we’re an even number!”   
“Should we recruit one more person?” ChanYeol joked.   
“ARE YOU TRYING TO CURSE US!” BaekHyun slapped his back as ChanYeol laughed with his deep throaty voice.   
DO stared at the rest of members. He was a part of EXO now. This would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter~~ 
> 
> DO and Kai are getting friendlier~~~
> 
> And well... DO has pretty rough start...TT_TT lets just hope he has a fun school year~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, here's the third chapter~~ Hopefully you enjoyed the other chapters~~   
> Oh! For the rooming arrangements, here it is:   
> DO-ChanYeol  
> Kai-SeHun  
> BaekHyun-Tao  
> Kris-SuHo  
> Lay-XiuMin  
> LuHan-Chen
> 
> >.

As DO entered the studio during the weekend, it was surprisingly busy. DO stared at the others in the room and quietly walked to the side. He couldn’t find any of the EXO members, and he suddenly felt conscious. He felt like there were several pairs of eyes on him, and when he lifted his head, he spotted some flares, but they were quickly gone as he spotted them. As he looked around the room fifty times, he suddenly felt that there was an overwhelming amount of girls in squished into one room. He stepped even further back until he felt the wall behind his back, but he still couldn’t stop himself from pressing even further into the wall. He inched closer and closer to the door, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
“Hyung!”   
DO whipped his head around and spotted a familiar tan faced someone.   
“Hyung?”   
“Can I call you that? You are older than me.” DO nodded, and then lifted an eyebrow. Kai smiled and pointed to the mic.   
“Chen, BaekHyun, and LuHan are recording one of Lay’s composed songs. That’s also the reason for why there are so many girls here. Why are you here?”   
“Well, I was going to record something here today, but then I figured I should just go to the personal studio.”   
“Oh, I see. Pity that the school doesn’t let us record in our personal studios. They should call it a practice room.”   
“Why don’t they let us record in our personal studios?”   
“Apparently they want us to be more confident in our singing, so if we record at a rather public recording studio, then we can increase our confidence in our voices.”   
DO nodded in understanding, and also in agreement. Though he was confident in his voice, he was just a bit shy, and a bit too serious.   
DO then questioned Kai.   
“Why are you here?”   
Kai jolted for a minute, and smiled. “I’m here to find you. I was wondering whether or not if I could hear you sing! Next week, there’s a competition between the students. Each person from the dance section pairs up with someone from the rap and singing section.”   
“So you’re telling me that you want me to be your partner?”   
Kai smiled even larger, (if that was possible) and nodded vigorously.   
“What about the others?”   
“Well, not everyone pairs up with someone from the dance section. There are way too many singers and rappers here, and there are only so much of us.”   
“Well, it would be a pleasure to work with you?”   
“Why are you making it a question?”   
“Well, I don’t really know, and we didn’t start off with a great start...and I’m not sure that I would be good enough. You guys seem pretty popular.”   
Now it was Kai’s turn to be curious.  
“Well, if it wasn’t for that poster over there near the door…” DO pointed his chin over to the direction of the poster. On it were the eleven familiar faces of EXO, each one with a crown, and calling them the “Princes of SM Academy.” Kai nodded sheepishly.   
“But you don’t seem to be much like a prince.”   
Kai sighed, seemingly to mockingly hurt by DO’s words. DO smiled and patted the top of his head, in which Kai’s eyes widened at the sudden affection,but then warmed into his touch. His hands were soft and warm, but they were strong, and not at all fragile. Kai’s hand started to reach up to touch his, but DO quickly took his hand off his head. There were people staring, and he didn’t like the sudden attention. 

Kai soon snapped after the warmth from the top of his head disappeared and looked at his surroundings. Oops……

He then made eye contact with Chen who then stared at him knowing eyes. Kai blushed, and shook his head. BaekHyun noticed and started nodding, emphasizing Chen’s point. Kai furiously shook his head, attracting more and more eyes on him. BaekHyun face palmed, but quickly regained composure as the music started. As everyone switched their center of attention to the singers (and one rapper) Kai slowly slipped out of the room, discovering that DO had disappeared. 

“Don’t get too full of yourself.” One of the girls shoved DO, hard in the shoulder. DO stared with large eyes. This was happening again. 

“Don’t look at me like that! It’s disgusting. You look like a frog. Someone disgusting and icky. Perfect for someone like you.” 

DO has been bullied before, but he had always fought back, but since they were girls, he didn’t want to hurt them, so he glared. Furiously.   
Some of the girls were fazed, but most of them were not impressed. 

When Kai looked around the hall, and found that DO was nowhere to be found, he started to panick. He ran back and forth, until he heard some vicious laughter, and he dashed to the owners of the laughter. 

The Prince EXO Fanclub. They held some power over the girls, and made sure that no one came close to the EXO band. They were annoying and disgusting. Everyone hated them, even the EXO members, but fans were fans, and the school couldn’t do anything against that. Not that the school ever knew or even cared.

He spotted DO soaked in brown water, eyes closed, and his clothes plastered to his body. “This is only his third day here! Those girls!”   
He stopped his rapid footsteps, and walked calmly to the group of girls. 

Let me change that.. 

He walked to the girls with seething anger. With every footstep, his anger grew, and everyone present could feel it. Everyone started to get more and more scared, and when he approached the leader of the fanclub, he towered over her and glared her down. 

The leader gulped and suddenly fell to her knees, trembling. Even DO started to feel scared. 

DO quickly snapped out his daze when Kai asked quietly, seethingly. “Who did that to DO?” When no one answered, Kai could feel his annoyance and anger bubble to the surface. “I asked, WHO DID THAT TO DO!”   
With every syllable, the girls walked a step backwards, inching away from Kai. He had enough. He walked up to every one of the girls, staring them down. Each one of them scrunched smaller and smaller, until DO walked up to Kai and placed his head on his shoulder. Kai quickly turned his around, in the meanwhile, DO placed his hands on cheeks and pinched them. Hard. 

“Kai. Let them go. They’re girls. Come on. You don’t want to hurt them, and don’t forget that they are your fans. Besides this is just water. It’s H20 with some dirt and dead bugs. No biggie. I’ll go and shower, and lend me some clothes. Oh and I’ll borrow the shower, because ChanYeol broke the shower head by bumping his big old head on it.”   
Kai nodded slowly, feeling his anger slowly dissipate. He felt himself being lead by DO and dumbly told him the way to his dorm, in which he shared with SeHun. (I’m switching up the room arrangements.)

Once they were in the room, Kai felt himself melt into his bed, and shouted into the pillow. DO snickered at the sight. Kai turned his head and grumbled, “What’s so funny?”   
“You.”   
“Why?”   
“You’re just like a little kid.”   
“But they-”   
“I know what they did. And its alright. I don’t usually let people do that. Several people has tried in the past, but my head lock usually scared them off. They were girls, and I didn’t want to hurt them. Besides, it was kind of funny to see them rage and rant about something that they can’t obtain.”   
“Obtain what?”   
“Friendship with the weirdest group in this academy.”   
Kai snickered, and then full out laughed. “You got that right.” DO smiled, and then pointed to the restroom. “May I?” Kai bowed his head and lifted his hand in approval, and threw him some clothes that he could borrow.   
“Hyung?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Did ChanYeol really break the showerhead?”   
DO chuckled and nodded. Kai laughed, and DO thought how much it sounded like bells.


	4. New Couple?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen is having a hard time, asking XiuMin for his partner, and he asks SeHun for help. But what do they find? Kai and DO having.........well you can read the rest....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started to use their real names instead of stage names, so..yeah!!! (except when they perform....which is going to be soon...right after the story of Chen and Xiumin...but that's in the next chapter)

After the shower, DO stumbled into the room, and face planted on Kai’s bed. DO’s annoyance showed on his face as he looked at the clothes in distaste. Kai snickered as he watched DO try to move around without the shirt exposing his shoulders, or having the pants fall. DO heard the soft snickering and glared at Kai, which made Kai explode with laughter. DO growled in annoyance and frustration, and gave up trying to fix his appearance. He sprawled out on Kai’s bed, and pushed Kai off. Kai fell with a small yelp with DO snickering softly.   
“What the hell was that for?!”   
“For being taller than me, being wider than me, and being much more muscular than me.”   
Kai laughed heartily and patted DO’s head. DO flipped onto his back and glared at Kai. He jabbed the side of Kai, and when Kai stumbled over, DO grabbed Kai by the arm, and headlocked him. Kai flailed around like a fish on land, and yelled, “UNCLE!” several times before DO let him go.   
“Now I know why no one dared to raise their hands against you.”   
DO smiled proudly, but then Kai suddenly turned his head away. DO looked at him weirdly, and lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Kai pointed to his shirt, and DO looked down. The pants were hanging loosely on his knees, but the shirt covered most of his lower section. However, DO just wished it did the same with his chest. The shirt hang loosely on one of his shoulders, and had his chest exposed. DO squealed a little before trying to cover up, but not before SeHun entered the room with Chen.   
“OMG!” SeHun yelled at the top of his lungs. Chen flipped out his phone, and started to take pictures furiously.   
“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!”   
Chen laughed. “What do you think they’re doing? Its obvious! Wait till I show the others!”   
Kai and DO was still frozen with shock, but Kai returned back to reality, and punched Chen and SeHun. He took Chen’s phone, and deleted the pictures.   
“We’re weren’t doing anything.”   
“Then what’s going on here?”   
“DO was doused with bug infested brown water by that disgusting fan club, and I took him here to take a shower, because ChanYeol broke their shower. He needed spare clothes, so I gave him mine, but they were a bit too big.”   
Chen and SeHun listened closely at the first line, but after that, they couldn’t help but snicker, nodding as if to say, “Right, right..Sure.”   
At least they were serious with what Kai had started with.   
DO sighed, and sat up on the bed.   
“Umm, I’m sorry to interrupt, but do you guys know where I can borrow some clothes that I can actually wear?” 

After few minutes of rummaging around, they had found some of Kai’s outgrown clothes, and gave DO to wear.  
“Sorry for the trouble.” DO bowed in thanks to the three boys. They all waved off the thanks, saying that since they were all friends, there was no need to act all formal.   
“So what were you two doing?” Kai asked the two other boys. Chen suddenly blushed, and seemed to shrink into the bed. SeHun snickered again, but softly asked for Chen’s permission. Chen nodded, but buried his face into SeHun’s pillow.   
“He wanted some advice.”   
Kai raised an eyebrow. “From you?”   
“You’ll understand. Let me explain. Okay. Chen’s in love with someone. And he wants to ask that person to work with him during the competition next week. So he asked me if I could help, since I’m in one of his classes.”

“His?” 

SeHun once more asked for Chen’s permission, and he agreed on the condition that DO and Kai won’t tell anyone. 

“Its. XiuMin.” 

 

Kai’s jaw dropped. “XiuMin! Isn’t he LuHan’s boyfriend?”   
Chen and SeHun both protested.   
“THEY’RE JUST REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS!” 

Kai and DO looked at each other, and then stared at them, returning the nod that the boys in front of them had done earlier. 

“Wait, are both of you homosexual?” DO asked, as Kai and he nodded at the boys. As he said this, the three other boys jumped. 

“All of you are?” 

“The whole band is.” Chen said softly. 

There was a slight tension in the air, as Chen’s words lingered in the air. The three boys looked at the ground and fidgeted with their hands, until they heard a small sigh of relief. 

“Great. I’m not the only one.” 

Suddenly a flurry of two white heads, and one brown head whipped up to look at DO, who suddenly had a sudden interest in the quilt. 

“YOU’RE ALSO HOMOSEXUAL!” 

DO gave them all a taste of his headlock, as he told them to quiet down. As the three boys had their souls travel to the afterworld and back, they calmed down, and then returned to the matter at hand.   
“Why don’ you just ask him directly?” Kyungsoo innocently asked. Chen looked down, fidgeting.   
“What if he rejects me?”   
“Well, you are pretty loud when the beagle line gets together..” SeHun added. He earned another headlock, and a back rub from Kyungsoo.   
Jongin sat on the other side of Chen and patted his head. “You’ll never know unless you try.” Chen nodded and then said a small thank to Kyungsoo and Jongin. Jongin and Kyungsoo chuckled softly.   
“But how did we get from asking him, to being homosexual, and then here?” Kyungsoo wondered aloud. SeHun chuckled and patted his back. “Where have you been Hyung? But then again, there’s just a legend saying that those who ask the other during the competition will be together, and if not together, of course, closer.”   
Kyungsoo whipped his head around to look at Kai, but was met with a silver wall. Kai had taken a sudden interest at the door, and was studying the colors, at least, that’s what he claimed.   
SeHun punched him on the arm, Chen laughing hard. Kyungsoo smiled as he looked around the room. And it was even better when he saw Kai blushed softly when he met his eyes. 

(I’ll be using their real names when they’re not on stage.. ^^)   
After Jongdae and Kyungsoo left, (Kyungsoo didn’t return the clothing though….) SeHun rushed to Jongin’s side and performed several aegyo to tell him about the confession.   
“IT WASN’T A CONFESSION! FOR THE LAST TIME! I just asked him whether or not he would like to be my partner. He hasn’t replied yet though….and I’m not going to ask him out, because I don’t like him yet.”   
Sehun snorted mockingly, and gave him a knowingly look. Jongin squirmed under the gaze, and then he said softly, “Well, I would like be to closer to him. That’s the truth,but not dating. Besides, shouldn’t you ask Luhan before he takes XiuMin and then I’ll have to deal with two heartbreaks? Also, shouldn’t you also confess?” SeHun’s face turned into a tomato and then groaned in defeat and slumped onto his bed, Jongin laughing at his misery.   
“I love you too, Jongin.”   
Jongin waved it off, and then they took a small nap. 

 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae walked quietly down the hall, until Kyungsoo softly asked, “Do you like XiuMin?” which caused to Jongdae to almost trip. Jongdae giggled, “You still haven’t got the idea?” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I’ve always appreciated those who tell me outright, that way there are less mishaps.” Jongdae looked at him for a second, and smiled a genuine smile. “Seems like something happened in the past.” Kyungsoo shrugged, but didn’t say a word. “I won’t poke at it, don’t worry.” Kyungsoo slightly bowed in thanks and Jongdae returned to the original topic at hand.  
“Yeah I like him.”   
“What’s your story?”   
“It’s not that interesting.”   
“Oh….”   
“But if you’ll listen?”   
Kyungsoo looked up with sparkling eyes and nodded excitedly. Chen couldn’t help but laugh at Kyungsoo’s innocence and nodded.   
“You’re really weird, listening to other’s story.”   
“I’ve always liked romance stories, if I have to say so myself.”   
“Actually, I don’t even know when I started to like him……


	5. Not Really the Best Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Minseok and Jongdae starts~~ Have fun reading~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make it fluffy and a tiny bit dramatic, but hopefully the story makes sense~

JONGDAE PERSPECTIVE:

Let’s see….Well, lets just say that everything started when I met Luhan. I went to China during the summer of my first grade with my cousin’s family. They loved to travel and apparently my parents thought it would be a great learning experience. I stayed in Beijing with my cousin, and just walked around the house or stared at the sky. I was so bored, but I was slightly scared of the foreign country. It was so much bigger and much more vast, and sometimes I just wanted to hide under the blankets to cover it all up. My cousin got fed up that I stayed in the house 24/7, so he dragged me to the park. And there I met him…….

Did you think it was XiuMin? Of course not. I met Luhan. And he was my first friend in the foreign land. (By the way, Baekhyun was wrong, I didn’t enter the sub chinese group because I looked chinese, (who’s that stupid?) I entered to (stalk) XiuMin and also because chinese is my second fluent language. ) 

We met while I was walking over to the swings, and someone pushed him to the ground for being girly. Some boys were surrounded him and began to taunt him. He struggled to get up, but several of the other boys pushed him to stay on his knees and bow his head. All that I can remember is pulling each and every one of the bullies’ pants down and took pictures, yelling to the whole park how stupid they looked. Several kids joined in the laughter and the bullies took off with their tails between their legs. The victim stood up and glared, but bowed in thanks. After that encounter, I was banned from ever going to the park, and realized that the bullied boy, Luhan, lived next door. We shortly became friends and that was that. 

I decided to study in China in my middle school years, and on my first day, I met him. He was under the sakura trees, and the wind was blowing…….I wish. 

We didn’t really get of to a great start. Lets just say, I made a fool out of myself, and disrespected him...oops….

We bickered here and there, with Luhan being the only person that we could relate between us, but after spending a whole week together, we became….closer and then it slowly turned to….Agh! I’m too embarrassed. Don’t make me say it…..Fine..I fell in love with him. Happy? Oh, you want to hear about what happened that week? Well, it’ll take a while. You don’t mind, do you? 

Well, Luhan, XiuMin, and I decided to stay on a small island for a week during the summer. However, Luhan had missed the flight, and I wa stuck with him. We both wanted to leave, but our parents refused, saying that they wasted so much money, and yeah. Luhan had planned it from the very beginning. God, was I fool for listening to him, but later I did thank him. 

 

THAT FATEFUL WEEK: 

XiuMin POV: 

I do not like Kim Jongdae.  
I don’t hate the kid, I just don’t like him. He’s looks cocky, he’s a prankster, and he’s loud. And he’s too attached to Luhan. I mean ATTACHED. He sticks to Luhan like how a barnacle sticks to a whale! Besides, we don’t even have similar interests! 

And now, I’m forced to stay on an island, share the same hotel room for a whole week, with this same person! No! NO! NO! 

...Aaaand, of course, my mother had to reply when I called her, “I wasted so much money, No! You’re staying for the whole time period, and that’s that!” 

And then Luhan sent a text message saying, “This will be great for the two of you to learn how to be better friends.” 

As if I needed to learn that. 

This week would be horrendous.

DAY 1:  
“So.” Minseok and Jongdae stared at each other warily, but neither said a word and they trudged to their hotel room. 

And then they found out that Luhan had only booked one room. Great. 

“I should have known,” resounded through both of the Kims’ mind. 

And if that didn’t make matters worse, there was a king size bed in the middle of the room. Not the “a.” There was only one bed, and two people. I think you guys get the message. 

Jongdae and Minseok stared at the room and then at each other, disgust apparent in both men. Jongdae raced to the front desk and politely demanded for a room change, but it was proved futile as all the other hotel rooms were full. 

Great. 

 

Day one: disaster. 

 

NIGHT:  
(As clarification, they arrived in the late afternoon.) 

As the day fell into darkness and moon came out, Minseok and Jongdae stared at the bed in horror. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Jongdae asked Minseok nervously. Minseok just stayed in the chair and read his book, completely engrossed. However, Jongdae took it the other way. “Fine, just ignore me like that. By the way, thanks for your opinion!” 

Minseok was shaken out of his trance and glared at Jongdae. “Well, there was no need for you to yell.”  
“I wasn’t yelling!”  
“What are you doing now?”  
“Well, fyi, I’m dead tired and I just want to sleep!”  
“Then why don’t you just sleep?”  
“Because I don’t exactly like the notion of sleeping in the same bed as you!”  
“If you haven’t noticed, so do I!”  
“Then help me solve the problem!”  
“How old are you, five? Do you need someone to always help you?”  
“Well, don’t you know the meaning of consent? It needs two people!” 

 

Jongdae and Minseok glared at each other for another full minute, and Jongdae just took a chair.

 

Night 1: Horrid. 

 

DAY 2: 

When Jongdae woke up, he was full of cramps. His neck was pulsing, arms were sore, and his legs felt weak. His back creaked like an old man, and he felt too tired to move from the chair. He wasn’t the only one. Minseok was creaking and cracking like old floorboards. 

Jongdae snickered as Minseok stretched.  
“What?” A blade like gaze pierced through Jongdae.  
“Are your years finally catching up to you, old man?”  
“Huh, at least I act my age.”  
“Are you implying that I’m childish?”  
“Are you not?”  
Jongdae glared back, and walked around, playing with the curtains. 

Then Minseok took off his shirt, which Jongdae was taken off guard.  
“What are you doing?!” Jongdae half screeched. 

Minseok smirked, mocking the little brat. “What do you think I’m implying? I just wanted to take a bath, or were you thinking of something else?”  
Jongdae glared, but he couldn’t quite take his eyes off of him. With the morning light, Minseok’s skin was fairer than snow. He had a six pack, which Jongdae was a tiny bit jealous. Most surprising of all, he wasn’t twig like skinny, as he had originally thought. Even though he was skinny, he could see the muscles that outlined his entire body. 

“Like what you see?” Minseok smiled at the taller, younger boy. Jongdae snapped out his trance, and snorted. “As if. But I do have to say that Luhan’s body is a lot more to my taste.”  
Minseok walked up to Jongdae, and grabbed him by the collar. “What did you do to Luhan?”  
Jongdae smirked, returning the favor. “What do you think I did to him? He wanted to take shower when I came over for a sleepover, and he started stripping. Jeez, did you think that I had-” Minseok slapped him in the face. Slapped him in the face. 

“If you ever do anything to Luhan, I will kill you myself.”  
Jongdae cauldron of what he could take started to overflow. “So does that mean you can have Luhan all for yourself? I’m also his friend!” 

“Well, I don’t recognize you as his friend.”  
“I don’t need your recognition. I only need Luhan’s.” 

Minseok released him, and then entered the shower. Jongdae nursed his wound, and punched the bed, hard. Argh, this was annoying. 

 

BACK TO PRESENT:  
“You know, Jongdae, I don’t really understand what you said earlier.” Kyungsoo accused. “What do you mean?”  
“You said that the story was similar to Kai and mine. This is nothing like our story. Hell, we don’t even have a story yet.”  
“Well, lets just say that the only similarity was that we didn’t get along well?”  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and urged him to continue.

DAY 2:  
After I nursed my aching wound, and Minseok finished showering, we went to the beach in an attempt to become “better friends.” Apparently, Luhan sent us a text message that he would expose our embarrassing moments to each other if we didn’t send pictures of us having “fun” and he made it easier by sending us “missions.” So on day 2, we were required to go to beach and play around. Boy was that easy for two teenagers. When we saw the beach, all we could see were umbrellas, towels, and kids playing around. And top it all off, a pissed off Minseok was right beside me. Great, wasn’t it? Well, at least there was a boardwalk near the beach. We walked around, trying to find a place to place our small tent down. Actually, it was more of Minseok trying to find a place, and me just staring at the sand and kids. Minseok actually found one near a cave, which was pretty cool in my opinion, though, I didn’t voice it aloud. I set up the tent, and then I heard a small “click.”  
“Smile for the camera.” Minseok monotonously said.  
I gave a grimace and stuck my tongue out. “No.” I just wanted to tease him. Minseok rolled his eyes and set the camera down, thinking of a way to photoshop a smile.  
“Fine. Look over here.” I finally gave a forced smile and returned to making the tent.  
Minseok immediately sent it to Luhan, only for him to reply that it wasn’t enough. And that’s when Minseok found out that I had peed my pants when I was in fourth grade. Great “fun” wasn’t it? After that, I let Minseok handle the tent building, and when he was building the tent, I repaid the favor, and found out that he thought that watermelons may grow in a human’s body if one digested a seed. He punched me for that, though it wasn’t my fault. 

And that was the first time that I had laughed around my enemy, Minseok. 

Minseok stared at me with surprised eyes, and even I was amazed at myself. Suddenly there was an awkward tension, and we both returned to making the tent. 

After establishing our tent, I unrolled the sleeping bag, and I climbed on top of it, while Minseok actually climbed inside of it. 

“Aren’t you hot?”  
Minseok just shrugged. “Not really. It’s not that hot outside.”  
“ARE YOU KIDDING?! Its like a hundred degrees outside!”  
Minseok shrugged again, and resumed laying inside the sleeping bag. At that moment, I decided to be mischievous, and rolled him into a Minseok caterpillar sushi roll, restraining his arms.  
“How do you feel now?”  
Minseok glared at me and rolled his eyes. “Extremely hot. Now will you let go? Your body temperature is actually making me start to sweat.” 

“Awww, am I really that hot?”  
Minseok flicked my forehead, as he had escaped my hold, (but that was because I loosened my grip) and dragged me out of the tent. 

Well, all that muscle wasn’t for nothing, as he picked me up with ease, and threw me into the sea. After I emerged from the water with beautiful kelp hair, we played around, splashing each other like children. 

And that was the first time that I ever had “fun” with Minseok. 

We later said that it was only for the pictures, which thankfully Luhan accepted. 

That afternoon, we walked around the boardwalk, admiring the view, and starting to accept each other’s presence. 

To tell you the truth, I think it was the second night that I think that I first realized that Minseok wasn’t that bad of a person. 

Well, I mean, it was rather chill between the two of us, since we had spent the day playing around. Yup, a day is exactly the amount of time that you need to fall in love with someone~. I’m joking, but that day was somewhat special, let us say that. 

When we walked around the boardwalk, we just talked really. It was a simple conversation.  
Who do you like listening to, what are your hobbies, and etc…. It was really nice for a change, and I had almost forgotten that he had slapped me in the face. Almost. 

We bought ice cream, and I had smeared strawberry ice cream on his face. I earned a bruise on my arm, but I remember saying, “Now that we both have marks on our face.”  
Minseok grew quiet. 

“Sorry.” It was a quiet apology, and I acted a little bit stuck up, replying that he should be, but he grew quiet. But he soon retorted and everything was back to normal. 

Except that the atmosphere that we had was gone. 

Why was it special? Probably because the look on his face intrigued me. It was different. I knew I have seen it before, but I couldn’t pinpoint it, and I wanted to know what caused it, and in the back of my mind, never wanted to see it anymore.

That night we slept in the chairs once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Don't forget to leave comments~~ There are grammar mistakes, I'm sorry, but I'll try my best to correct them >.


	6. Well then....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae continues with his story, and things gets a bit tense. Not only that, Kyungsoo decides to go into "Mama Kyungsoo" mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so happy that there are people reading and leaving kudos! Thank you so much, and please enjoy the story! I'm sorry about my mistakes...I'm trying.... But nonetheless, THANK YOU!!!!

THIRD DAY:   
On the third day, it was very awkward. I wanted to rile him up, but something stopped me everytime I wanted to talk. Minseok walked around dejectedly, and sat around in a slump. In the afternoon, I tried to cheer him up, but that caused him to look at me with glaring eyes, and then I stopped. We didn’t really go anywhere that day. He just stared at the crashing waves, while I just stared at the four walls, wondering what happened to him. Luhan sent us several text messages, each one filled with more and more and worry. Minseok seemed like he wanted to break his phone, but I took it out his sight, but not without calling Luhan for him to calm down. I wanted to tell Luhan about his condition, but something stopped me. That night, I resolved to drag him out and into a nearby club.   
“Oi, we’re going.”   
“Where?”   
“To the club that’s a few blocks away.”   
“.......No.”   
“I’m not taking no.” I dragged him by his arm, and I prepared myself to get punched in the gut, but it never came. Not only that, there was no resistance. He was a doll that just lost its strings and master. I felt a sudden rush of anger, and then I slapped him hard on the face. Minseok stared at me with anger, and he punched me hard in the chest. It slowly escalated into a fight, and before we knew it, feather were fluttering around with all our clothes scattered around the floor. The pillows were torn, and the quilts were strewn all over the bed. We were panting heavily and collapsed on the bed. 

“You finally punched me back.”   
Minseok giggled, before groaning in pain.   
“You can actually pack a punch. Not what I expected.”   
“The same can go for you.”   
“Are you calling me small?”   
“Am I?”   
“Let me tell you, I am taller than the national height average in Japan, China, and Korea!”   
“Combined? I don’t think so.”   
Minseok grabbed the quilt and tried to smother me.  
After a fit of giggles, we laid side by side on the bed.   
“How about going to that club?”   
“Looking like this? Are you crazy? I have bruises all over my face, thank you very much!”   
“Well, I’m sorry, little Orange.”   
“I hate you...Baozi.”   
I saw him smile in the corner of my eye, and surprised him as I turned toward him. “Now, what happened?”   
His smile immediately faltered, but he kept it up. “Nothing. Really. Just me thinking over things.”   
“Are you going to tell me?”   
Minseok looked at him in a mixture of emotions. He shrugged in confusion, and I tried an encouraging smile. Apparently, that added to the discomfort.   
“You can tell me anything, since we are to be friends. I’m pretty good listener and counselor.”   
“You? With your loud mouth?”   
It was my turn to shrug. Minseok just smirked and snuggled deeper into the bed. “I’m going to sleep.”   
“Next to me?”   
“As you said, we’re going to have to get used to this if we are to be friends.”   
“Fair enough.” 

And we slept in the bed. When we woke up, we were full of bruises, but at least we didn’t have the uncomfortable cramps. 

 

FOURTH DAY:  
When we woke up, our bruises had started to fade, with the night’s recovery, and the sun was shining through the curtains. Minseok seemed to be better, and we grabbed breakfast in a nearby restaurant. We walked around the beach, where the breeze and heat melded together nicely. There were little people, different from what we experienced on our second day. 

PRESENT:   
“You must be getting bored, Kyungsoo. Besides, we have already reached your dorm room.” Kyungsoo shrugged, and ushered Jongdae into the room. “You’re going to finish, and you’re not going to change my mind.” Jongdae sighed dramatically, but not without breaking a grin at the end of the sigh. Kyungsoo smiled back, and they entered the small dorm room. Chanyeol was already there, listening to music on his bed. Chanyeol smiled in greeting, and Jongdae waved back, Kyungsoo nodding his head acknowledgment.   
“Whatcha doing here, Chen Chen?”   
“Shut up, Chanyeol.” Jongdae threw Kyungsoo’s pillow, and there were two souls that flew to afterworld and back. After their soul’s returned to their bodies, Chanyeol straightened his clothes and repeated his question.   
“He’s telling his past with Minseok.” Chanyeol nodded in understanding, reminiscing in his memory.   
“I remember when they hated each other, and when they came back from their trip, they were as close as they were with Luhan.”   
“So you knew them for a pretty long time.” Kyungsoo concluded. Chanyeol nodded and smiled proudly.   
“I knew them ever since they entered the school, which was about five years.”   
Kyungsoo felt a small pang in heart, as he had wished he had friends like these in the past.   
“But I never knew what happened in that week.”   
“Jongdae is in the middle of telling it.”   
Chanyeol begged to listen to, and Jongdae gained one more audience member. 

FOURTH DAY:   
We decided to tour the island that day. There were many attractions, such as nature parks and recreational centers. They even had a little zoo. It was actually pretty nice. There were many colorful birds. Okay, that was a bit random, but that was the only thing that I could remember from the zoo. Lets just say, during that time, I was observing a different creature that was just was beautiful as the birds, Minseok. That was a bit cheesy, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. He had so many different expressions, different from the glaring Minseok that I knew of. And then when he started making funny faces, I lost it. He was way too cute, and I couldn’t help laughing. Minseok pouted, but that didn’t stop me from playing with his cheeks. His eyes widened in shock, but then he started playing with my cheeks, finding out that they weren’t as poofy as his. (of course they weren’t, have you seen how skinny how I am? Not saying that he’s fat, its just that my cheeks tend to stick to my face.) 

 

I wanted to say that we went through the day without any drama, but God just had to add drama to everyday that we spent on the island. There were some islanders there that started to pretend to throw up, calling us fags. A small crowd gathered around us, pointing, spitting, condemning us. Minseok’s face immediately paled and quickly took his hands off of my face. That’s when I start to get pissed. There’s a difference when I’m pissed and angry. When I’m angry, it’s scary. When I’m pissed, I’m satan. 

The apparent gang leader mocked Minseok for cowering, and spit on our shoes. So I did what I was best at: starting pranks.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” I opened my arms, like a circus leader would when he was about to present a show. Minseok whispered for me to start running and leave, but I wouldn’t have it. I’ve always hated bullies. 

Also, let’s just say that it involved animals, firecrackers, humiliation, phones, and running away to avoid being imprisoned. 

As we were safe behind our hotel door, Minseok collapsed on the bed.   
“You are the craziest….person...that I have ever met,” wheezing he said it. I tried to regain my breath and reply, but all I could do was shrug.   
“What do you mean? You enjoyed it, don’t you deny that!” In revenge, he poked my cheek and vice versa. 

He nodded hesitantly and then he patted his cheeks to stop the heat from emitting. 

“So you’re umm..yeah.”   
“Not really…..well...it’s hard to say well….umm.”

And then it dawned on me.

“You like Luhan romantically.”   
And Minseok knocked me unconcious. 

 

When I came to, it was already night and everything was still a bit hazy. I quickly cleared my head and found Minseok cowering under the covers, staring at me with huge eyes. 

“I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Are you sure? Are you really sure?”   
“If I wasn’t sure, would I still be here asking you nicely?”   
“Good point.” 

“So...shall we continue the conversation that we had before I was so rudely knocked unconscious?”   
“I like Luhan. Okay..I just really like him. He was my first friend, and he helped me out a lot.” 

I could relate. He was nice and also pretty cute. 

“So we’re rivals eh?” It just suddenly slipped out and my eyes met large white eyes. 

“You’re-?”   
I nodded uncomfortably as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little bit. Minseok stared at my eyes to affirm and then he stepped back while running his hands through his hair. 

“Are you alright?”   
“I’m just slightly shocked.”   
“I think that I should be the one that’s shocked, considering how you’re acting like that.”   
Minseok shook his head one more time and he patted my shoulder. “Sorry.” 

MINSEOK POV: 

Jongdae was gay. Oh my god. He was gay. And he liked Luhan too. I have a rival. I have a friend. I have a rival. I have a friend.

It went like a mantra through my head, and after he said that he was shocked, I suddenly realized that I was making him uncomfortable and then my first sorry was said to him. 

After a few seconds of staring at Jongdae’s saucer like eyes, I started to feel like I did something wrong. 

“What?”   
“You said sorry.”   
“Of course. I am human, right?”   
“YOU said SORRY to ME!”   
“Am I not allowed to?”   
“Minseok does not say sorry to Jongdae. He didn’t say it when he pushed Jongdae off the stairs, or when he spilled chocolate milk on his homework!” 

“Actually, you were the one that spilled milk on my homework.”   
“Well, let’s just say that we never said sorry to each other after all of our pranks!”   
“Mine really were accidents.”  
“Uhuh.” 

“THAT’S NOT THE PROBLEM!!! YOU-”  
“Said sorry. I know, I have a brain thank you very much.”   
“Well, uh, its alright. I’m also sorry. And also, yeah. Well, now that we formally announced that we’re rivals, I don’t think we should sleep..umm..here.” 

Minseok stared at their position as he was hovering above Jongdae, practically on top of him. Also may I add, the same bed. But in the end, we still slept together. 

After that, we just spent the rest of the days just talking, playing around, and laughing our heads off. It was a nice change after all those years of..I don’t really know. I guess it was hatred for awhile, but after a year, it was pointless. 

Maybe I did like him from the very beginning. 

And when we came back, Luhan yelled at us for not replying to his texts and demanded an explanation on why they didn’t his plan to make us friends. 

We just smiled, which infuriated him more. Well, and then after that, Minseok and I became closer, and here we are, laughing our heads off in the same band. 

But there still a suffocating distance between us. 

PRESENT: 

“So did you ever ask him if he still loved Luhan?” Chanyeol asked, engrossed in the story with Kyungsoo. They were grabbing at the seat of the bed, eyes as wide as frisbees. Jongdae smiled softly and nodded at the ground. 

“Yeah...Well, no. It’s just you can see it. He clearly loves him. Well, it might not be that obvious, but you know, it’s the little things that counts.”   
“Maybe you’re just overthinking it.” Kyungsoo piped up. 

Jongdae smiled largely at the condolence, but he knew better. He could see the glances whenever the small deer laughed, smiled, and sassed. 

And he could see the pain when he saw Luhan and Sehun together. 

“It’s okay, you know. I’m fine with everything. Besides-” 

Kyungsoo stood up, and shook his shoulders. “Well, you’re going to take a chance. You’re going to ask him directly. You’re going to ask him, you hear me?” 

Jongdae and Chanyeol both stared at him with shock at Kyungsoo’s sudden movements. Kyungsoo knew that he was being a bit forceful, but he just knew that Jongdae did truly love Minseok. Jongdae was strong against the power of the majority. 

That was crucial. Kyungsoo knew. He’s been on the receiving end of that power. And Jongdae knows. He sees the wisdom that passes through Kyungsoo’s eyes. Jongdae swallows and thinks for awhile. 

“What if he rejects me?” He timidly asks. 

Kyungsoo stares at him with sarcastic eyes. “You know what you would do.” 

Chanyeol laughs and nods in agreement. “You wouldn’t stop asking the vocal line to sing with you. It was pretty funny watching you~~”   
Jongdae laughed in agreement. Of course he knew. He just needed to do it. 

“And if you do get rejected, you can sing with me.” Kyungsoo adds. 

Jongdae stares at him with wide eyes, as he grabs his hands. “Really?! But don’t you have Jongin?” 

“I’m sure that he’ll understand. He does have his friends to dance with him.”   
“Well, if you’re sure.”   
“But that’s only when he rejects you. And you have to being proof.”   
Jongdae nods, and finds that he has found a valuable friend.   
“I can’t believe that I’m taking advice from dongsaeng.”   
Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. He swore that they were the same age. 

“You’re older than me? You’re my HYUNG?!”   
Chanyeol and Jongdae cackle in laughter at the sudden outburst. “We both are~~ The beagle line is also the ‘92 line~~” 

Kyungsoo pretended to faint, and his two “hyungs” yell in surprise.

“Got you. You should have known, Jongdae!” 

Well this was new. Jongdae smiled at his dongsaeng. “Jongdae hyung, you mean. But to tell you the truth, you should be my pupil, that we can take over the world together~.” 

And when night fell, they all fell asleep on each other, happy to be in each other’s company. 

“I made more friends.” Kyungsoo whispered softly to the dust particles in the air. He heard a soft chuckle from the two males as they hugged him, tight in their arms. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Throughout the week, Kyungsoo felt a place settle for him. They dragged him around when he didn’t want to, made him sang when he just wanted to sleep, and laughed when he glared at them. Of course he felt right at home. 

Putting the sarcasm aside, he really did feel right at home. He laughed until he cried, he fussed until he became annoyed himself, and he cooked for somebody. He wasn’t alone. Unlike his past self. But now wasn’t the time to care about these things, He had to focus on practicing for the competition. 

 

He did give Jongin a heads up though. He did look a bit dejected, but when he heard it was to help Jongdae, he immediately perked up, and continued training. 

 

And then on the day for Jongdae to tell Kyungsoo the outcome came. Kyungsoo stared at the mic in the public recording room, shaking his leg and watching the clock. Any minute Jongdae would appear. At five, Jongdae appeared with Minseok by his side confused, but nonetheless amused. 

“Hyung, can you please tell Kyungsoo about your answer?”   
“Why?”   
“Because-”   
Kyungsoo smiled and patted his Minseok’s shoulders.   
“I made a bet with Chanyeol. I have twenty dollars waiting to kept or sent.”   
Minseok cocked an eyebrow, but just smiled. 

“What if I said no?”   
“Your choice.”   
“Kyungsoo, you were suppose to help me!”   
“No one said that. You’re a man. Deal with it.” 

Minseok laughed and patted his dongsaengs. “I’ll say yes. This should be interesting.” 

Jongdae stared at him in shock, jaw dropping. “You serious?”   
“I said yes. That way Kyungsoo doesn’t have to spend twenty dollars to someone who would just waste it on buying junk food.”   
“So, you’re only agreeing because of Kyungsoo?”   
Minseok laughed at Jongdae’s little pout and patted his head. “Of course not. I’m saying yes because we’re friends, dumbass.”   
Jongdae smiles once more, and then he hugs the smaller male.   
“Thanks! We’re going to win this year!” Minseok laughed with him for awhile, but then noticing Kyungsoo’s piercing stare, Minseok started to feel a little bit uncomfortable. 

“Kyungsoo, are you alright?”   
“JONGDAE! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD ASK EXACTLY 6 DAYS AGO, WHY NOW YOU DUMBASS! You owe me twenty dollars.”   
Jongdae laughed weakly, and turned around to leave, but not before Kyungsoo grabbed his shirt collar and brought him deep inside the studio. 

Kyungsoo then smiled largely as he shut the door, telling Minseok, “It’s alright. I don’t like him, just saying. I just need to teach a small lesson on courage.”   
Minseok laughed aloud, and waved goodbye to Jongdae’s trembling figure. 

“NO MINSEOK HYUNG COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKK!” 

That night, two small figures laughed as the taller male saw hell and came back.

“See that wasn’t too bad.” Minseok was dragging Jongdae from his poor state as he went through the process of torture. 

“I’m so sure that Luhan gave him all those embarrassing moments.”   
“Maybe if you weren’t so embarrassing, then maybe there won’t be too many embarrassing moments now.”   
“Hyung, you’re supposed to be comforting me!” 

“Fine, but after you answer mine. What did Kyungsoo mean when he said that you were supposed to ask me 6 days ago.” 

“Well, the truth was that I wanted to ask you a long time ago, but this week, I was a bit……..you know….Don’t make me say it Hyung!”   
“Come one, just say it. It would do you some good to not be so cocky all the time.”   
“I’m not!”   
Minseok stared at him with unbelieving eyes.   
“Fine, a bit. Okay! I was scared to ask.” 

“Why?”   
Jongdae shook his head. “I can’t tell you. Sorry Hyung. If I did, it would hurt.”   
“Why?” Now Minseok was really lost. 

“I can’t tell you that, Minseok. I have my secrets too.” And on that note, Jongdae fell asleep, leaving Minseok in the dark.


End file.
